


Książki i róże

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [22]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, trzeba też coś nabazgrać po klasyku :)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Dzień św. Jerzego, to święto, podczas którego kobiety dają mężczyznom książki, a ci im róże. Albo tak jak w tym przypadku, dwaj mężczyźni dają je sobie nawzajem.





	Książki i róże

\- Widzę, że pomyśleliśmy o tym samym.

Leo odwrócił się w stronę Gerarda, który właśnie wrócił do domu ze spotkania z przyjaciółmi, w którym chodziło jednak o coś więcej niż tylko prowadzenie rozmów przez kilka godzin. Celem było też kupno książki, którą Geri właśnie trzymał w dłoni. Książka była owinięta błękitną wstążką, jak przystało na prezent, którym miała być.

\- Na to wygląda – zgodził się z nim z uśmiechem Leo i podniósł ze stołu niewielki bukiet róż, który kupił zaraz po wyjściu Gerarda. Kwiatów było dwanaście, sześć czerwonych i sześć żółtych. Nie były przyozdobione w żaden sposób, jedynie związane pomarańczową wstążką za pozbawione kolców łodygi.

\- Dobrze, że nie zdecydowałem się na róże, bo byłoby niezręcznie – zaśmiał się Gerard i podszedł bliżej, trzymając książkę przyciśniętą do piersi.

\- W domu jest pełno książek, najwyżej nimi też byśmy się wymienili – stwierdził Leo. – Gorzej gdybyśmy obaj wybrali właśnie je. Nie mamy tu żadnych róż.

\- Użyłbym innych kwiatów.

\- To nie byłoby to samo.

\- Nie – zgodził się i popatrzył na książkę, po czym wyciągnął ją przed siebie. – Dla ciebie. Jeszcze jej nie czytałeś.

Leo przyjął książkę z uśmiechem i przeczytał tytuł na okładce. Gerard nie potrzebował od niego potwierdzenia tego, że jeszcze jej nie znał. Wiedział doskonale co jego chłopak już czytał, a czego nie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział i bez odkładania książki wręczył swój prezent. Geri wziął od niego bukiet i powąchał róże, praktycznie chowając w nich nos. Trzymał je w obu dłoniach, ale szybko przełożył je do jednej, by wolną ręką objąć Leo w pasie i przyciągnąć go do siebie, a następnie pocałować czule i z miłością, bez żadnego pożądania.

Całowali się przez chwilę i ani na chwilę nie przestali się uśmiechać. Co jakiś czas patrzyli na siebie spod przymkniętych powiek, ale szybko znowu je zamykali. Leo przylgnął do Gerarda całym ciałem i położył dłoń na jego policzku, gładząc go po nim delikatnie, drugą ręką dotykając dłoni, w której trzymał róże. W takiej pozycji przerwali pocałunek i wciąż się uśmiechając  popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Dopiero po chwili postanowili kontynuować celebrację w salonie, na jednym ze stolików zostawiając książkę i róże – jedne z wielu, które tego dnia dawali sobie w prezencie mieszkańcy Katalonii.  


End file.
